The Lovely Bones of Anubis
by mermaidmagicpower
Summary: It's sort of a crossover between House of Anubis and The Lovely Bones. The story is about a girl named Susie Salmon. She was murdered and watches over her family and her friends of Anubis House.


**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or the Lovely Bones.**

Lovely Bones Of Anubis Chapter 1- Before Susie Died

Susie's POV My name is Salmon, like the fish. First name Susie. I was 14-years-old when I was murdered on December 6th, 2011.

I lived in England when I died. I had earned a scholarship to a boarding school the same time my best friend, Nina Martin, had gotten one. Luckly, we were both put into the House of Anubis. We had to share a room with a girl named Patricia Williamson. We arrived the same day as her friend, Joy Mercer, had dissappeared. She thought that we had something to do with her dissappearance, and would stop at nothing to firgure out what it was.

After what happened last night when she dumped water on both of us, we decided that maybe we should go to school early to avoid the rest of the housemates. On our way to school, we found an old lady outside our house. She said that she used to live in the house when she was small. We went to ask Trudy if there was an old folks close, but she didn't want us to leave her there by herself. So, Nina stayed behind and I went to ask Trudy. Little did I know, that they a very important conversation.

We took her back to the old folks home, and stayed for a cup of tea. We figured that nobody would be missing us because of how unwelcomed we were being treated.

I ran into one of my housemates. His name is Ray Singh. During the term, I started to fall for him, but word was going around that he had a crush on me, as well. We never got together. I didn't have enough time in my life.

Nina had fallen for one of our housemates, too. His name is Fabian Rutter. They had started out as friends, but soon were falling.

We also learned that there was another couple. Their names are Amber Millington and Mick Campbell. They didn't last long. They soon broke up when Amber attempted to make him jealous.

He soon got a new girlfriend. She was one of the housemates. Her name is Mara Jaffray. She helped him a lot, but she sometimes helped him a little to much. They both have things in common. She may not like sports, but it did bring them together.

One of the other housemate, Jerome Clarke, for a little while liked Mara, but she never liked him back.

Alfie Lewis had a big crush on Amber, but she can be a bit cruel to him.

And Patricia? She's just your everyday gothic pixie. It took a while, but she finally started to believe that Nina and I had nothing to do with Joy's dissappearance. That was shortly after Amber and Patricia traded rooms.

Before Patricia was cool with Nina and me, she would taunt us about a black bird. "Beware the black bird!" she exclaimed. When she made us do an initiation ceremony, Nina and I found a secret room in the attic. The picture that hung up on the wall gave me the Skeevies. That's kind of like the chills. We learned that what Nina had to protect was treasure.

My family had moved to England so they could be closer to me. My father and younger siblings visited me often. My sister and I were often in the cornfield that was inbetween my parents new house and my house. I made visits to my parents house a lot, but I would only use the cornfield as a short cut on the days that were cold. I loved to be with them. Whenever I was there, I would always play with our dog Holiday. He was a golden retriever.

On the last day of my life, I was quickly trying to collect my stuff so I wouldn't be late for class, but the bell had already rang. I was about to shut my locker when somebody came up behind me.

"You are beautiful, Susie Salmon," It was Ray. "You really think I'm beautiful?" I asked. "Yes, I do," He said sweetly.

"I don't want to be the chosen one!" exclaimed a girl that I recognized to be Joy. "You can't choose to not be it. The betrayer is on the loose!" Mr. Sweet responded. "The betrayer is dead!" she retorted. "And I know he is. I saw him get shot in the head three times." That's when Mr. Sweet noticed us. "Get to class you two!" he shouted.

"Meet me at the mall, Saturday. 10 o'clock." Ray told me. "Got it" I told him.

My Grandma Lynn said that good things happen to people who do good things. As usual Grandma Lynn was wrong.

I was so excited for Saturday. I had a date. I was going to visit my parents, and stay for dinner. I had to stay late at school because of chess club, but I was planning to tell Nina that I had a date this Saturday night. It was cold outside. I needed to take the shortcut. Unfortunately, nobody I cared about will see me alive again.

**A/N: Did you like this story? I had to write a story about House of Anubis. I am for Fabina! -MMP (Mermaid Magic Power)**


End file.
